yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arachnia
Important note: Jorogumo is male (physically) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bhC_9oENwEI This video confirms Jorogumo's gender. Everyone, please stop altering the page simply because he's based on a female youkai. However, he is still genderqueer, so I think one of the goals should be figuring out how to communicate that in the page without generating confusion. KurobinaYuki (talk) 09:49, January 21, 2016 (UTC) how does that video prove anything? there's no confusion at all. she's a female yo-kai, that should be reflected on the page. Getmeloetta (talk) 00:17, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ... Are you people being serious? Since when does a woman have a voice that deep? KurobinaYuki (talk) 00:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : im a woman with a voice that deep and you're kinda the rudest kid on the planetHankthechog (talk) 00:29, January 22, 2016 (UTC) : First, enough with the name calling. : Second, I decided to make extra sure and got a screenshot of Jorogumo's profile from the second game. : https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/281437/JorogumoProfile.jpg : As you can see, the last line reads 男性 ("dansei"), which means "male". I hope that is enough proof for you. : KurobinaYuki (talk) 00:42, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: its not namecalling, im just saying youre kinda being really insensitive and should maybe just roll with the punches and change your assessment of genderqueer to transgender??? its not that hard ::: also, counterpoint: this render from busters ::: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CZRxSQuUgAAOteE.jpg:large ::: the title of the render is "women's association." jorogumo is there. wouldn't make much sense if they havent since changed the character's gender in response to popular fanon stuff grouping her with ladies as a transgender character! ::: canon and the importance of bios in yokai watch is ultimately negligible considering its a comedy series! a characters bio can be overwritten and made obsolete at literally any moment! Hankthechog (talk) 00:48, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: I would rather say it specifies that Jorogumo is a male-to-female transgender (born male but identifies as female). Nothing as contrived as a mid-run canon alteration. ::: Besides, it makes more sense since his sprite is identical to the male Tsuchigumo except for colors. ::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 00:52, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::: but. thats literally what i said? youre just saying to use male pronouns for a character thats possibly male-to-female transgender????? ::::: thats messed up Hankthechog (talk) 00:56, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::: Technically, yes, it is problematic, but that is exactly what the profile says, word for word. I can't change it just because I personally don't like it. ::::: I still would like to add a footnote in the trivia section that clears it up. ::::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 00:59, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: Y'know what. Good enough. I'll take a trivia note. ::::::: Thanks for listening. Hankthechog (talk) 01:07, January 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::::: No problem. At the end of the day, a wiki should inform people, not confuse them. That is what I believe. ::::::: KurobinaYuki (talk) 01:38, January 22, 2016 (UTC) This page is missing a lot of info, can it be opened for editing again?Axl-fox (talk) 03:35, December 17, 2016 (UTC) : Short answer: no. Long answer: no, because an edit war happens in the trivia section every time it is. KurobinaYuki (talk) 08:40, December 17, 2016 (UTC) : Listen Im not sure what happened here but you didnt have to be so rude about it. Failure to keep control in a single section of the page is not reason to leave the whole page completely cruddy and barren.Axl-fox (talk) 06:33, December 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I've learned from experience as an admin for other wikis that locking a page is the only way to stop excessive vandalism/edit warring. The page does need to be updated considerably. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:56, January 2, 2017 (UTC) German dub name If any admin wants to add Arachnia's German dub name; it's "Arachnia" too! :) Thanks [[User:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] | Discussion | 23:21, April 13, 2017 (UTC) :Sure, I will add it to the article. No worries. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 00:45, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :Could you please also add Arachnia's spanish name? its "Aracne" :In the appearance description you could add that Arachnus and Arachnia have different face markings. Also Arachnia's abilities are still using the japanese names Axl-fox (talk) 23:31, May 4, 2017 (UTC) "Yo-kai Female Association" I want to point out that "Yo-kai Female Association" is a mistranslation. It is "Youkai Joshikai" (妖怪女子会) in the original, with "Joshikai" (女子会) literally translated meaning something like "Women's Gathering" or "Women's Meeting", and its actual meaning is a casual, modern term that is used to refer to a get-together of female friends, usually at restaurants or similar establishments, somewhat like what we'd call a "Girl's Night Out" in english. I think it's an important distinction to make that it is a casual get-together instead of something as offical as an association, so if it it's not too much trouble, maybe this should be changed in the article? Kaialone (talk) 19:33, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Unlocking the Page Such edit wars are far past gone by now, and the page is in need of updates and fixes. Please unlock the page. --Katie 23:49, October 7, 2018 (UTC)